Maelona
|Base ID = }} Maelona is a Redguard who often sits in the middle of Anvil looking for someone to help her husband Gogan. She can also be found in her home with her husband. Interactions The Siren's Deception She will give the Hero this quest, where the Hero is sent to investigate a gang of female seducers who rob men. It is revealed that Maelona is actually a member of the City Guard and that there is no lost ring, but was part of a sting operation to get the gang shut down. Dialogue ;The Siren's Deception "How would you like to get my husband, Gogan, out of hot water?" :Not really. :" " :" " :Sure, what's he done? "Believe me, he'll need all the help he can get to worm his way out of this one. To think he'd fall for the gang's scheme... agh! I could kill him! I'm sorry... I'm rambling and you look confused. Let me explain." ::Go on. "The women in the gang use their wiles to lure men out to some remote location and rob them blind. It's been going on for some time now. The city guard hasn't done very much about it, because frankly, the men who are robbed are so embarrassed, they don't want to report it. Take for example that good-for-nothing husband of mine, Gogan. He cared more about their charms than my own." :::Anvil "I like it here. People are very friendly. Much nicer than in the Imperial City." :::Gang "When Gogan was, uh... with the women, they took something quite valuable from him. No... it's not what you're thinking. He was carrying a precious family heirloom with him when he was lured out to their lair. It was a small ring given to him on our wedding day. The ring belonged to my mother, and has been in the family for generations. I'm willing to give you all the money I have to get it back. 100 gold. Can you help us?" ::::Sorry, I don't want to get involved. "I understand. Well, if it's all the same to you, please don't tell anyone about Gogan's indiscretion. If you change your mind, please let me know. ::::'Yes, I'll help you.' ''"Thank you. I'm afraid I can't offer you much help, but I'll do what I can." :::::Gang "All I can say is that the best place to start is at The Flowing Bowl. It's a tavern located outside the city walls near the waterfront. Gogan may be able to give you more information beyond that." "The Flowing Bowl attracts the worst Anvil has to offer. Always be on your guard." If refused at first: "Back again? You still want to help my good-for-nothing husband?" "I hope you're here to reconsider." After agreeing to help: "Nothing much more I can help with. I'm afraid you'll have to ask Gogan, my lout of a husband, if you need to know anything else. I'm sure he can provide very highly detailed descriptions of the women." At Gweden Farm: "We had a feeling you'd be surprised when you saw us in our real uniforms. I see you have a puzzled look on your face. Ask away." :Gang "Gogan and I are really members of the Anvil City Watch. I suppose you could say we work undercover. We've been trying to foil Faustina's gang for months now. Every time we tried to interview a man who was lured there, they refused to talk. The women in the gang picked married men to seduce for just that reason. It was decided the only way to stop this gang was to send in a stranger. You fit the bill perfectly. It's a shame it had to end in so much violence, but someone was bound to get hurt sooner or later." ::What about Faustina? "We'll clean up the mess. Don't concern yourself about it. I'm sure you had no choice. If you ever find yourself back in Anvil, stop by anytime and say hello. Oh, and please say nothing to anyone about our true identities. You've done well, and here is the reward that I promised." "Don't spend all the money on from the reward in one place." If approached again: "Sorry. Can't talk right now." "We have a lot of paperwork and follow-up investigation to do. Please, leave us to it." Quotes *''"Good-for-nothing louse of a husband. He's lucky I still love him."'' Appearances * de:Maelona ru:Мейлона Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers